


Poetry

by RowN



Series: Advent calendar EN Dustin&Jane [16]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Death mentionned, Dustin Henderson has feelings for Eleven | Jane Hopper, Dustin is scared of his feelings, F/M, like poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 13:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21818734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowN/pseuds/RowN
Summary: ElevenTenNineEightSevenSixFiveFourThreeTwoOneZero
Relationships: Dustin Henderson/Suzie, Eleven | Jane Hopper & Dustin Henderson, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler
Series: Advent calendar EN Dustin&Jane [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558990
Kudos: 1





	Poetry

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Poésie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21818668) by [RowN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowN/pseuds/RowN). 

> Day 16!

Eleven, it's the number on her arms. The one Papa gave her.

Ten, all the people she loves. They are her friends, familly, sister.

Nine, it's the number of time she kissed Mike. Awkward kisses from a childish love.

Eight, the number of Kali, the only one like her.

Seven, the number of time she heard Dustin says they were friend before not being able to meet his look again.

Six, the number of books she chose by herself.

Five, there was five moments when she asked Dustin what was going on.

Four, all the people she let die without being able to save them.

Three, three times he refused to answer, changing the subject and diverted her attention to other subjects.

Two, two times he answered. First he denied the fact that there were a problem, repeating that every thing was okay. Finally, to confess with tears in the eyes that he felt something for her and that he regret it.

One. And he left for one month to camp Nowhere, too scared to face his words. One month after what he came back and repeat to everyone who would hear him or not that he had a lover named Suzy.

Zero. Not a day passed after that without Jane thinking of his confession and feeling bad inside.


End file.
